


Worst idea ever

by Lady_Atena



Series: Di gocce di pioggia salate [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, カテキョ! | Katekyo! | Private Teacher!
Genre: BakaBoss, Consigli paterni, Decisioni, Lemon, M/M, OOC, Relazioni ambigue, Yaoi, amanti, mafia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: In ginocchio ai piedi del letto, Takeshi alza lo sguardo e mette su un sorriso perplesso."Xanxus non si arrabbierà?" chiede, a proprio rischio e pericolo.Quando il Boss dei Varia prende una decisione, Squalo prima protesta e poi obbedisce.Anche quando è la peggiore idea di sempre.





	Worst idea ever

In ginocchio ai piedi del letto, Takeshi alza lo sguardo e mette su un sorriso perplesso.  
"Xanxus non si arrabbierà?" chiede, a proprio rischio e pericolo.  
Squalo stringe un pugno sulle lenzuola e dimena la protesi con la spada di fronte a sé.  
" **VOOOOOOOOIII**! E secondo te di chi cazzo è stata l'idea?".  
Takeshi accentua l'espressione perplessa, mentre con una mano giocherella con i lacci degli stivali di Squalo.  
" _Eeeh_? Ma Xanxus è geloso!".  
Squalo gli punta la spada di fronte al naso dimenando il capo con foga, le ciocche argentee gli ruotano intorno.  
"Credi che non lo sappia?", sbotta, "si è messo in testa che se lui può avere altre relazioni, allora devo farlo anche io".  
Takeshi ride, e sfila uno stivale a Squalo osservando la pelle diafana liscia e curata.  
"Ma i Cielo come Xanxus morirebbero ad essere monogami, no?".  
Squalo dimena la spada con un ringhio.  
" _BakaBoss 1_ si sarebbe rifiutato di avere un amante, se non ne trovavo uno anche io. Era o te, o Lussuria".  
Takeshi gli sfila l'altra scarpa e, con gli occhi castani liquidi e socchiusi, bacia la punta delle dita dei piedi di Squalo.  
"Oh beh, sono fortunato!".  
Squalo sente una vena pulsargli sulla fronte con insistenza, e sbatte la spada sulle coperte.  
" **VOOOOOOIIII**! Per quanto vuoi parlare ancora? Pensavo che i ragazzi della tua età avessero gli ormoni a palla!".  
Takeshi ride scrollando le spalle, si sistema meglio sulle ginocchia - Squalo vorrebbe chiedergli come riesce a stare così a suo agio in quella posizione, ma non lo farà; nossignore.  
"Yamamoto Takeshi! Mettiti subito in piedi!" sbotta.  
Takeshi batte le palpebre e porta i pugni sulle ginocchia.  
"Eh? Non ce l'ho la spada, Squalo!".  
Squalo dimena in avanti la protesi e vede il ragazzo tirare indietro il capo con un sorriso di scuse, ringhia a denti stretti socchiudendo gli occhi perla.  
"Voi dannati giapponesi, sempre in ginocchio!".  
Takeshi ride, gli mette le mani sulle ginocchia appuntite e si sporge in avanti.  
"È il posto migliore da cui avere il controllo!" esclama.  
Squalo inarca un sopracciglio, e due secondi dopo le labbra di Takeshi gli baciano il tallone. Stringe il pugno sulle lenzuola quando sente la lingua del ragazzo percorrere la pianta del piede.  
Prima ancora di realizzarlo, ha le gambe aperte e la mano sana tra le ciocche castane di Takeshi; intento a succhiare le dita dei piedi.  
Ringhia a denti stretti, e Takeshi si scosta con il sorriso che ha sempre.  
"Tutto ok?" gli chiede, e Squalo decide che tutto sommato non è tardi per andare da Lussuria.  
Lì, il massimo che rischia, è di finire infiocchettato.  
" **VOOOOOIIII**! Non sai un cazzo di sesso, ragazzino!".  
Takeshi lancia un'occhiata al cavallo dei pantaloni di Squalo, leggermente in rilievo, e ride alzando il capo.  
"Beh! Meno male che puoi insegnarmi tu, allora!" esclama.  
Squalo prende un respiro profondo per evitare di trafiggerlo lì e subito. Accentua la presa sui capelli di Takeshi e china la schiena. Lo bacia, morde il labbro di Takeshi e intreccia la propria lingua con quella del ragazzo. Takeshi si sporge con la schiena e ricambia il bacio, gli lecca il labbro quando si scostano. Sorride.  
"Ricevuto, Squalo!".  
Squalo inarca un sopracciglio, poi vede il ragazzo slacciargli i pantaloni e sgrana gli occhi.  
" **VOOOOOOII**! Cosa cazzo -".  
Takeshi gli tira fuori la mezza erezione dall'intimo e se la infila in bocca in un unico gesto fluido. Squalo gli stringe i capelli, getta il capo all'indietro. Takeshi lecca, gli mordicchia la punta con delicatezza e - quel coglione sta davvero imitando i movimenti del bacio di prima?  
Squalo geme e sente la risatina di Takeshi vibrare attorno alla sua erezione.  
< È ancora giovane > si dice, per non strattonarlo verso di sé in un ritmo più violento.  
Takeshi solleva gli occhi scuri, le iridi gli brillano e poggia la propria mano su quella di Squalo. Si spinge il capo, ancora e ancora, e quando toglie la mano è Squalo che detta il ritmo.  
Lo fa succhiare freneticamente, le labbra gli si arrossano e respirare è sempre più difficile; deve ricacciare indietro un conato di vomito quando Squalo comincia a spingere più affondo.  
Lo sente pulsare e tremare sotto la lingua, e prima che Squalo possa scostarsi gli dà un leggero morso sulla punta.  
Squalo ringhia di piacere, viene nella sua bocca e sulle sue labbra. Rilassa le spalle, e lo guarda con gli occhi perla liquidi e le guance rosee.  
"Dove cazzo hai imparato a farlo?" chiede, con tono asante.  
Takeshi batte le palpebre, si siede a gambe incrociate e la propria erezione gli dà una fitta. Sorride, intrecciando le braccia dietro la testa.  
"Eh? Mi hai fatto vedere tu come si bacia!".  
Squalo dimena furiosamente la spada di fronte a sé e scuote il capo.  
" **VOOOOOOOIII**! Il resto, cretino!".  
Takeshi ride, si rimette in ginocchio e sorride malizioso socchiudendo gli occhi castani.  
"Se-gre-to!".  
Squalo apre la bocca per protestare, ma Takeshi avvicina le labbra rosse alla sua erezione abbandonata contro l'intimo e Squalo sente il fiato mancare.  
Tutto sommato, è la peggior idea che il suo  _BakaBoss_  abbia mai avuto.  
(O forse no)

**Author's Note:**

> 1: BakaBoss: Idiota di un Boss
> 
> Piccola S80, con un po' di XS in sottofondo perché a me piace così.


End file.
